


Be my penguin?

by itsbeanieboo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeanieboo/pseuds/itsbeanieboo
Summary: Just a little story about Kageyama finding his penguin!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Be my penguin?

Kageyama stood in the hall way stiff as a board with nerves, a light blush covering his cheeks as he stared at the beautiful petit girl in front of him, he rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from her, thrusting his other hand out to her that held a teal, her favourite colour, bag, “happy birthday,” he mumbled to her. 

The h/c girl, allowed her own blush to cover her cheeks as she gently took the bag from his finger, “thank you,” her own voice quiet and shy, the pair both liked one another but neither of them acted on their feelings. They had been friends since the first day of high school, he had bumped into her on his way to class, if he hadn’t caught her, she would have fallen to the floor. Kageyama apologised profusely to her and since they have been friends. 

She opened the bag and squealed, inside was the cutest plushie of a penguin, a keychain also a little penguin, she pulled out the card from within the bag, opening the envelope, she smiled at the card, there were two hand drawn little penguins hugging each with Happy Birthday written in bubble writing, she opened the card to find two tickets to aquarium. Looking up at threw her eyelash to meet Kageyama dark eyes, she bit her lip. 

“You, umm, you can take anyone you like, it doesn’t have to be me-” 

“I want to go with you,” She quickly cut him off, her blush spreading across her cheeks to her ears and down her neck as her words spilled from her lips, his own blush grew deeper as Kageyama nodded giving her a small smile. “So, umm, Saturday? At ten?” 

“I’ll pick you up from yours,” He replied, nodding placing a hand on her head giving it a gentle pat, making sure to not mess up her hair that was half tied back in a braid. 

Reaching up on her tiptoes, the girl, placed a quick gentle peck on his left cheek “Thank you for my presents, I'll see you later.” She quickly turned on her heels and headed to her classroom, hopping he didn’t see how deep red her blush had become. 

“So, did she like them?” The ball of energy known as Karasuno’s middle blocker suddenly appeared next to Kageyama after the girl had rushed off towards her classroom, his fingers were pressed against the spot where her lips lingered for a second. “Oi? Kageyama?” 

“Huh? What did you say Hinata?” The shorter ginger boy’s eyes widen at the fact that Kageyama didn’t snap at him, he knew why, smirking he replied, “She like the presents then.” 

Whipping his sweaty hands on the fabric of his black jeans before he knocked on the door to Y/n house. He had been here loads of times, for movie days to studying together but for some reason it felt different this time. This time he was picking her up and it was just going to be the pair of them, no one else, usually when they went out it would be with the rest of their friends such as Yachi, Hinata, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. He stood there waiting for the door to open, it felt like eternity, but she finally opened the door, there she stood in a doorway, wearing a boat neckline baby blue jumper, that was tucked into a black skater skirt, little tanned ballet pumps. She looked beautiful with her gently curled, she had put on a light layer of make up only marasca and a little eye shadow that matched her jumper. 

Y/n gently twirled her toes against the floor of the entry way pf her house. “Hi Kags,” She mumbled, y/n hands were gentle clasped behind her back. “Hi, S/n, ready to go?” The h/c girl smiled, grabbing a jacket and her purse. The pair walked along toward the station, the two nervously both walked silently next to one another, both wondering what they should talk about, they had often spent time together alone, but both of them felt like it was so different this time, they weren’t even sure if you could class it as a date but it felt like it was a date the pair had taken forever to choose their outfits, to the point Y/n had called Kiyoko, even though she had graduated two years prior she was still close to the ex-Karasuno manager. 

Kageyama had done just the same, he had begun with Hinata who wasn’t much help, he also tried Tsukki and Yamaguchi, Yams being a little more helpful but Tsukki’s constant comments just made the matter more complicated. In the end he called Suga, who happened to be with Daichi and Asahi, of course Asahi jumped at the chance to help the boy dress appropriately. 

It was their seniors that put the idea in their heads that this was a date. 

“No, Kageyama! You can’t wear that on a date! Haven't you been crushing on this girl for the past three years.” Asahi grumbled, Kageyama could hear the former setter and captain laughing in the background. “Your nice black jeans you got last time you were in Tokyo with us, and the blue shirt I made buy. Yes, wear them, oh and do no wear trainers, you need to wear something comfy but not trainers.” 

“Y/n! You have to wear that black skater skirt; it hugs the curves of your waist nicely and pair it with your baby blue boat neck jumper.” Kiyoko smiled through the phone at the third-year manager who she recruited all those years ago, Tanaka appeared behind his girlfriend, planting a kiss on her cheek before saying; “Kiyoko is right that will suit you perfectly and make that boy drool for ya! Have fun on ya date!” Those final words cause the blush to explode over her cheeks and her eyes widen, before she could stutter out it wasn’t a date Tanaka had already hung up. 

The pair kept taking sly glances at one another, sometimes their eyes meeting, causing them both to look away quickly. Biting her lip, Y/n sighed though her nose, her lips parting to speak, but Kageyama words slipped out first, “So I was thinking we could look around the mall first, get some lunch before going to the aquarium?” 

“Sure!” Cringing at the sound of her own enthusiastic voice, thinking it was maybe to enthusiastic. Kageyama eyes widen at how cute she looked when she cringed. “Cute,” He mumbled chewing at the inside of his cheek. 

Y/n head flicked towards him, swearing she heard him say cute, yet it was so quiet and with the buzz of the people and the traffic of the street she barely heard him, so she couldn’t be sure, “Did you say something?” peering up at him, eyes burning with curiosity. 

“N-no,” he stuttered out, praying she didn’t actually hear him. They finally arrived at the mall, Y/n spotted the cute little stationary store, squealing she grabbed his hand dragging him in the direction of said store. It wasn’t until Y/n lift her hand to pick up one of the notebooks did she notice they were still holding hands. “O-oh I’m sorry.” She quickly let go, blushing. 

“It’s okay, I, umm, liked it.” He replied as he bit his lip, this may not be a date but Kageyama would be damn if he left today without telling her how he felt. “You did?” He nodded giving a small smile. 

Fuck it she thought, it’s been three years I should tell him how I feel, she peered up at him “Me too, so, um, want to, um,” 

“Y-yea I w-would.” He strutted out reaching his hand out to take her hand, Y/n thinking the same causing their hands to bump into one another's rather harshly. Both turning their heads away bashfully before laughing slightly. Kageyama reached out for her hand again, slipping his fingers between her, the blush on his face seeming to never disappear since the day started it. “So, s-shall we continue?” 

Y/n smiled up at him, giving him a nod, the pair left the stationary shop and continued to wander around the substantial shopping centre window shopping ever now and again either one of them would want to go into a shop, Y/n did laugh when Kageyama dragged her into the sports shop and was fussing over the latest range of volleyball shoes. She found his passion for volleyball admirable and quite adorable. 

Midday rolled around and the pair made there way to the food court, Y/n somehow managed to talk Kageyama into dropping his heathy diet for today and convinced him it was a burger and fries' time. They pair squabbled over who was paying, “No, S/n, this is your birthday treat you are not paying for a thing.” He nudged her shoulder with his smiling down at her. “So, what do you want? Tell me then go find us a table yea?” 

Grumbling under breath, “Fine, I’ll have a double cheeseburger meal with chocolate milkshake, thank you.” She gave his hand a squeeze before slipping her fingers out from between his. He nodded with a smile and gave her a gentle push towards the seating area. Pulling out her phone for the first time that day she had seen the third year volleyballers group chat had exploded with constant question of how hers and Kageyama’s day was going. 

From: Y/n  
To: The boys and Yachi  
12:16pm  
Sorry guys, we just stopped for food we are having fun so far. 

She replied quickly before slipping her phone back into her pocket looking up to see where Kageyama was at, noticing that we was walking her way with a tray containing the food in his hands. He placed the tray down on the table before taking a seat opposite her. Thanking him she grabbed her burger and fries before the pair started to munch happily on the food, she couldn’t help the small giggle to slip past her lips as she saw the look of pure happiness spread over his face as he took his first bite of his burger. “When was the last time you had a burger?” 

“To be honest I cannot remember the last time I got a burger.” He shrugged continuing to scoff it down. 

They made their way to the aquarium, their hands slipping into one another naturally. Showing the tickets at the front desk they entered the first hallway which was filled with different types of corral and sea anemones, Y/n’s hand slipped from Kageyama’s as she giddily walked to the windows to peer in as Kageyama followed after her. He loved how happy she was looking at the different creatures. 

When they finally made it to the penguins, Y/n was struggling to contain her excited, “Kageyama! Look they are so cute!” Her voice filled with pure excitement as she wrapped her arms around one of his as she giggled. 

“Hey, um, Y/n?” Y/n head moved so quickly to look at him, Kageyama was sure she would have whiplash, she looked like a fish out of water with the way she was gaping at him. 

“You... You called me by my first name” She gasped at him, 

“Well it is your name.” He smirked at her, “I wanted to ask you something.” She nodded motioning him to continue. Kageyama bit his lip taking a deep breath. “Will you be my penguin? 

Her eyes widen at his words before a face splitting smile crossed her face. “I would love to be your penguin, if you will be mine, Tobio?” 

Wrapping his around her shoulders pulling her into his side, he buried his nose in Y/n’s h/c hair with a gentle smile on his face. “There’s no one else I would allow to call me a penguin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you all enjoyed this quick little one shot for Kages :) Let me know what you thought! Come and join the discord [The Beanbag](https://discord.gg/vDjEr77FnN), called The Beanbag and join my community and meet all sorts of amazing people!


End file.
